


We're Going Off-Script

by ishipallthings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (eventually) - Freeform, Dancing, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Pining Tony, Practice Dates, Steve Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipallthings/pseuds/ishipallthings
Summary: “Or, maybe you just need practice?” Steve blinks at Tony’s question, confused. Maybe Tony needs more sleep than he thought. He’ll have to check with JARVIS.“Practice - at dating?”(Steve needs help in the dating department. Tony is happy to help out, because he’s a very good friend. That’s definitely the only reason.)





	We're Going Off-Script

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreyaS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaS/gifts).



> I chose the prompt: "Steve has never gone on a real date so Tony offers to "practice" date him." for this year's SLS and had a lot of fun with it. 
> 
> Many thanks to Mizzy and erde for their awesome beta skills and to thecitylightshow for cheer-reading :D (Credits to Mizzy for the idea to have Steve/Tony visit the Unnatural History Museum!)
> 
> FreyaS, thank you for your prompts, I hope you enjoy what I've done with your prompt and it doesn't disappoint! I planned for this to be slightly longer, but unfortunately, real life got in the way. I'd also like to throw out an extra thank you to the SLS mods for being very understanding of that :)

* * *

When Steve Rogers was six years old, he asked his mother how you knew when you were in love. He still remembers the quiet look on her face as she bent down to kiss him on the forehead, rubbing a hand over his back at the sound of another hacking cough. 

“You know you’re in love when you can be your best self around them, Stevie. When they know you inside out, and that doesn’t scare you. When they make you feel brave,” she had said. 

Almost a century later, Steve thinks of her words as he sits in the rec room of the Tower, hands wrapped around a mug of hot cocoa. He had wondered if he found that kind of love when he met Peggy, but all they have now were sweet memories and what-ifs. Shutting that door behind him hurts, like pressing down on a purpling bruise with your thumb, but Steve knows that Peggy was happy with her family, and he wants that for himself too. Wants to find someone who makes it easy for him to smile, but can also hold his hand through the dark days. Someone to love. 

His thoughts are interrupted by the sound of shuffling feet, and Steve looks up to see a sleepy, bleary-eyed Tony approaching him, eyeing the mug in his hand with barely disguised appreciation. 

“Rough night?” Tony plops down beside Steve on the sofa, throwing an arm over his eyes as he tries to hide a yawn from Steve, unsuccessfully. 

“Yeah, kinda. Seems like you need a break more than I do, though.”

Tony waves a hand carelessly, either in agreement or opposition. “I was just testing a few new things for Nat, lost track of time, you get the drill by now.” He narrows his eyes as he looks at Steve. “But you’re avoiding the question.”

Steve sighs and lets out a half-laugh. “Not so much rough night as rough date, I guess.”

Tony’s eyes brighten in acknowledgment as he snaps his fingers. “Ah yes, you had a coffee thing - coffee date thing - with Agent Hunsford.” He pauses. “And I take it that didn’t go as planned?”

“Not really, no.” Steve gives Tony a wry grin, rubbing a hand over his face. He had met Agent Hunsford, Sheila, on one of their missions with SHIELD - she was smart and good at her job, she had made Bruce laugh, and Steve found her attractive, so when she had asked him out for coffee last week, he had seen no reason to turn her down, despite his nerves.

“I just - I never knew the right thing to say, or the right questions to ask, and I was so nervous that when I did speak I just kept tripping over myself and it -” Steve makes a frustrated noise and lets his head hit the table with an audible  _ thunk.  _ “I mean, she asked me about my hobbies and I completely blanked - she must think I’m the most boring person alive.”

“Okay, hold it there, Cap. You’re a leader of a team that includes a Hulk, an actual Norse God, two insanely skilled master assassins who have more secrets than it would take to fill a dictionary, and someone in a flying suit of armor.” Tony smirks at Steve as he finishes, mouth softening into a smile at Steve’s nod. 

“Yeah, but that’s my life. That’s work. Me, Steve Rogers - I’m pretty boring as a person, and clearly not, you know, very good at the whole dating thing.” 

Steve startles when Tony places a hand on his arm, before relaxing into the touch. “Hey, I’ve known a lot of people, and trust me when I say you, Steven Grant Rogers, are the furthest thing from boring.” He gestures at Steve as he continues. 

“You can be as snarky as JARVIS on his best day when you want to be, your sense of humor is so weird but Nat never laughs harder than when she’s around you, I can talk to you for hours without running out of things to say, you -” Tony abruptly cuts himself off with a cough, a look flitting across his face that Steve would call flustered, if he didn’t know any better. 

“Anyway, basically, what I mean is, you -” Tony waves a hand in Steve’s direction. “Definitely not boring.”

Steve feels something soft rise in his chest at Tony’s praise (or almost-praise). “Thanks, Shellhead.” 

Tony looks over at him for a long moment. “You just have to cut yourself some slack, Steve. This was your first date in -”

“First date ever, really. Bucky tried to set me up with girls before the serum, but I could tell they weren’t really interested, and with Peggy…” He stops. “With Peggy - we just ran out of time, I guess. Or couldn’t find enough of it.”  _ A week, next Saturday, at the Stork Club.  _

_ Eight o’clock. Don’t you dare be late. _

The memory washes over him in one swift moment, and Steve’s only brought back to himself at the sound of Tony’s hushed “I’m sorry”, Peggy’s voice as clear as yesterday.

He shakes his head before taking another sip of cocoa. “Maybe I’m just not cut out for this.” 

Steve can feel Tony studying him carefully, and thinks to himself that even if he can’t handle romance, he’s still found amazing friends here, a team who has his back and who built a home with him. It’s more than he would have imagined before they woke up him up and told him the world needed Captain America again, but didn’t tell him how Steve Rogers would fit into the picture.

“Or, maybe you just need practice?” Steve blinks at Tony’s question, confused. Maybe Tony needs more sleep than he thought. He’ll have to check with JARVIS.

“Practice - at dating?”

“Well, yeah. Like a first date, but just for practice so you won’t be as nervous - you can practice making conversation on a date, flirting, that kind of thing.” Tony leans back against the sofa, closing his eyes for a moment. 

“I guess…” Steve pauses, taking some time to consider the idea. A practice run at a date might help boost his confidence and teach him the right things to say - god knows he needs all the help he can get at this. It’s unconventional, certainly, but if he can find the right partner for it, what’s the harm? “It wouldn’t be the worst idea.”

Just as Steve’s wondering who he should ask to practice with him, Tony breaks the short silence. “I’d do it with you, if you want.” 

Steve looks up quickly, his mouth slack with surprise. Tony shifts away, avoiding Steve’s gaze. “I mean, if you’d rather - I mean, it’s completely fine, you’ve probably never thought -” He breaks off, eyes darkening for a moment before he pushes himself off the sofa, clearly ready to turn tail and make a run for it. 

Steve catches Tony’s wrist to stop him from leaving, and he feels how fast Tony’s pulse is going. For some reason, his heart is beating faster as well. While he’s never thought of Tony as more than a close friend, Steve can’t deny that he finds Tony attractive, objectively speaking, and he’s clearly well-versed in the art and invisible rules of dating. His expertise is exactly what Steve needs. And he doesn’t need to be romantically interested in Tony for this to work - in fact, it will be simpler for them to do this as friends.

“You’d go on a practice date? With me?” Steve’s voice comes out quieter than he intended, and he feels a pang of nervousness, despite Tony’s earlier offer.

There’s something hidden in Tony’s eyes that Steve can’t quite read, but his nod in response to Steve’s question is a decisive one. “Yeah, if you’re okay with it, I mean, if you want - I’d like to.” He pauses, and Steve realizes he’s still holding on to Tony’s wrist. “I want to help, Steve. I don’t want you to be lonely.”

A rush of gratitude and relief fills Steve at Tony’s words, and he beams at Tony before giving him a quick one-armed hug. “You’re a good friend, Tony.”

Tony smiles for a moment. “Best remember that, Rogers.”

Steve’s heart feels lighter than before as he smiles back, promising teasingly to treat Tony right on their “date”. 

* * *

Their plan for a practice first date is a simple one - coffee at Tony’s favorite cafe a few blocks away. They’re scheduled for five o’clock after Tony’s finished with his meeting at Stark Industries, but Steve is all dressed up and ready to go a good half an hour before that. Too keyed up to stay in his room waiting for Tony’s knock on the door, Steve heads upstairs to the living room. 

He can’t say he’s shocked to find the entire team gathered there, probably wanting a front seat to the start of the “date”. Their reactions to Tony’s suggestion ranged from bemusement (Bruce) to barely-contained glee (Clint, who mysteriously went quiet after Nat elbowed him in the stomach). Steve’s anxiety amps up a little more at the sight of them, and he’s decided that pacing in his room is more preferable to being appraised and interrogated by his team when Clint’s wolf-whistle stops him in his tracks. 

“Looking good, Cap.” Steve ducks his head, brushing his hands over his thighs as he shuffles his weight from one foot to the other. He had gone with grey slacks and a light blue button-down because he knew that was Tony’s favorite color. Just because this was a practice date doesn’t mean Steve couldn’t put a little effort into making Tony smile. 

“You think?” 

Nat gives him a quick once-over before nodding in agreement, and Bruce smiles, his eyes crinkling at the corners behind his black-rimmed glasses. “You look great, Steve.”

Steve’s reply of thanks falls to the wayside at Tony’s entrance. He’s in a dark suit with a red tie, as handsome as ever. Something in Steve’s chest catches at the thought that he’s going on a date with someone like Tony, who could have anyone he wants. Sure, it’s just for practice, but Steve couldn’t have imagined even that as a sickly kid, wanting so many things and dreaming of one day holding someone’s hand. If they were dating for real, he’s sure most people would agree that Steve would be getting the better end of the deal, and be surprised that Tony went for someone like him. 

Tony’s gaze is sharp as he glances over the audience gathered in front of them, before settling his eyes on Steve. His face is unreadable as he walks up to Steve, and it’s almost enough to make Steve want to ask if Tony’s really sure about this, if he’s changed his mind.

Then Tony breaks out into a fond smile, and Steve lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. 

“Add the leather jacket, and you’re perfect.” Tony glances down before meeting Steve’s eyes, almost hesitatingly. “You ready?”

His tone is gentle, and the obvious care in Tony’s voice leaves Steve with a blooming warmth in his chest. 

“Lead the way."  


* * *

Tony sinks into the comfy green chair, sighing contentedly at the first sip of coffee he takes from his cup. He really does love this place. Across from him, Steve is sitting hunched forward, his knee bouncing up and down. There’s a small, strained smile on his face, and he might as well have written his nervousness across his forehead in permanent marker, Tony could read it so clearly. 

Tony’s heart clenches a little at the sight. Maybe offering to go on a practice date with Steve isn’t the smartest idea in the world, given that Tony is maybe just a little in love with him, but just because he may have some inconvenient feelings for Steve doesn’t make Tony’s words from that night any less true. He doesn’t want Steve to be lonely, and if he can help Steve find someone who makes him happy, he’ll do whatever it takes. Even if the closest he’ll ever get to actually dating Steve is this quasi-date. 

“Steve, relax.” Biting his lip, Tony reaches over to grab Steve’s hand, threading his fingers through Steve’s. 

Steve’s hand tightens for a moment before relaxing, and Tony has a second to think “ohmygod I’m holding Steve’s hand” before reality reasserts itself and he remembers, right, this is just to help Steve practice. Steve’s hand is warm in his, and Tony pretty much never wants to let go. 

“Hey, it’s me, Steve, just me.” Tony keeps his eyes fixed on Steve, who shrugs, letting out a frustrated sigh. 

“I know - I just - I don’t know how to do this, Tony.” There’s a note of something that almost sounds like defeat in Steve’s voice, and in that moment, Tony really wants to hug Steve.

Ignoring the impulse, Tony leans his chair back and takes his hand back as well, pushing down a pang at the loss of contact.

“That’s why we’re doing this, Steve, to practice.” 

“Yeah, but my problem is I don’t know how to talk on a date. I never have trouble talking to you, how is this going to help?”

Tony feels a rush of pleasure at this, even as he’s telling his overactive heart to  _ pipe down _ , damnit. 

“Well, if you didn’t know me well, how would you start?”

* * *

Steve glances at his phone, registering one new text message from Nat.  _ Practice going ok? _

Biting back a grin, Steve texts back with one hand.  _ Not too bad.  _ Tony’s chair scrapes against the floor, and when Steve looks up, he’s back in his seat with his coveted cinnamon danish in one hand.

“Ahem, Rogers, you should be paying attention to your date, not your phone.” Tony’s voice is teasing, and Steve chuckles in response before putting his phone away, a swell of fondness rising up in him. He had been worried at first that this practice thing with Tony would crash and burn, and sure, he knows Tony would never be cruel about it, but he’d wanted to do well, to be a good date. Wanted to prove to himself that he could do this, that his last chance at romance and love hadn’t gone down with him in the ice. 

It had been a little strange at first, asking about Tony like they haven’t been close friends for over a year. Like he hasn’t seen Tony in his lowest moments, eyes blood-shot and haunted after one of those missions were they couldn’t save everyone, his nightmares making sleep impossible. Or in his best moments, the armor bright and bold against the sky, the soft happiness in his eyes sometimes, when he thinks no one else is looking like he’s not sure he gets to keep this family, but he hopes he can. But Tony’s encouragement and patience whenever Steve stumbled kept the panic at bay, and he was good at steering the conversation towards lighter topics that were easy for Steve to expand on. 

He wonders what it would have been like to meet Tony like this, serendipity and a cup of coffee instead of Loki and aliens, instead of the scepter and harsh words that cut too deep. He’s glad they still ended up here, trading jokes and grins over coffee, and thinks that with their rocky beginning, their friendship has been hard-won, but worth it. 

They end up taking a dozen cinnamon danishes home for movie night, and Steve laughs until he’s almost crying when Tony and Clint arm-wrestle for the last one.  
  


* * *

Steve is a little surprised when Tony brings up the idea of practice dates again next week, but he’s far from opposed. It’s one of those nights, nights he used to fill with destroying punching bags until his knuckles bled, back when SHIELD first found him. Nights made a little easier now with silent understanding and a quiet “wanna spar?” if Tony was around.

“So you mean, practice going on a first date again?” Steve asks.

Tony shrugs, wincing a little. “Dating isn’t just first dates, you know. We could - do more stuff, event dates, that kind of thing.”

“I’d like that,” Steve says. “Are you sure this isn’t taking up too much of your time? It’s not like I have someone I’d like to ask out right now, anyway.”

Tony laughs quietly at that, looking away. “We better make the most of our time, Cap. Who knows when someone will catch your eye.” 

Steve hums consideringly. “So, we’d go to the movies, museums, those kinds of dates?”

“Yeah, until you’re more comfortable with everything, how dating works. I don’t mind.” 

Steve smiles at him, and after a pause, tugs Tony closer with one arm. “Thanks.”

“You do realize Captain America is kind of a catch right?” Tony says with a smirk. After a moment, he adds in a quieter voice, “Besides, I like spending time with you.”

His words keep Steve warm for the rest of the night.  
  


* * *

It becomes a thing, after that, going on ‘dates’ with Tony. Their lives are hectic - sometimes Steve feels like his life is just dealing with one crisis after another, from Doom trying to hypnotize the population of New York with his Doombots, to a memorable incident involving giant frogs and a lot of slimes. The less said about that, the better. But they still manage to make time for each other, and Steve finds himself looking forward to these quasi-dates with Tony as the highlight of his day, hell, even his week. He’s known for a long while that Tony is a good friend, but now he’s learning that Tony Stark is also one hell of a date. He’s funny and charming, and the furthest thing from a boring date, which also helps Steve relax. One afternoon, Tony takes Steve to the Unnatural History Museum - it gets a little strange when the wax figures of the Avengers come to life, courtesy of Rasputin, but it’s also the most fun Steve has had in a while.

With every new date, Steve discovers something new to like about Tony, or something new that he didn’t know before. He learns that Tony has a soft spot for musicals because his mother used to take him to see them, and that Tony himself actually has a pretty good singing voice. Even though he’ll never admit it, Tony is terrible at bowling. Steve had won all three games the first time they played, and it had taken the promise of donuts and coffee on the way home to get Tony to stop insisting on an immediate rematch. It's one of Steve’s favorite ‘dates’ with Tony.

He also learns that romance doesn’t always have to be difficult, and doesn’t have to always in sweaty palms and awkward silences. Dates with Tony are easy and fun. Steve finds himself appreciating the little gestures most of all, like Tony spontaneously getting him flowers before one of their dinner dates because he thought the pink roses were pretty and it also was “a date thing, Steve”, or always letting Steve have half of his cheese fries even though it’s not proper date etiquette, just because he knows how much Steve loves them. He’s learned that what makes a date special is the effort you put in for the other person, and the little ways you show them how well you know them and how much you care, and that sometimes you can be a little flexible with the so-called “rules” of dating.

Steve works hard to emulate Tony’s small but significant gestures of affection on their dates, both because he wants to show Tony how these dating lessons have helped, and because he wants to express how much Tony means to him. For Steve, this takes the form of doodles of Tony and DUM-E in the workshop that end up clumsily thumbtacked to the display board (DUM-E’s contribution), as well as complimenting Tony more. This always seems to catch Tony off-guard - Steve can more or less guess the reason, which leaves a dull ache in Steve’s chest, so he resolves to keep working away at those defenses until Tony believes him. He also likes remembering the little things, like how Tony practically lives on coffee but also has a penchant for green tea, which he finds soothing, and when he sleeps on the couch in the workshop, he always ends up curled around his pillows like a cat. Also, he is a blanket hog.

One night, they go stargazing - Steve hears the hesitation in Tony’s voice when he first asks about the constellations, hesitation that slowly fades away into excitement and wonder as he gets more absorbed in his explanations. Steve’s heart clenches in his chest as he remembers the portal opening in the sky, swallowing the armor whole. He reaches over to hold Tony’s hand before he has a chance to think it through, needing that reassurance of touch, of warmth. 

Steve’s heart flip-flops for an entirely different reason at the contact. He wonders to himself, maybe not for the first time, if he’s gotten in over his head with this practice date deal with Tony.

* * *

The thought keeps lingering in the back of Steve’s mind the more time he spends with Tony, and the warmth he feels around Tony blooms quietly until he can no longer ignore it.

They’re standing in the kitchen cooking dinner together when it happens - Tony mentioned one night how he used to help Jarvis with dinner before boarding school, and it’s still one of his fondest memories, so Steve thought they could give it a try - Tony’s apron is askew, the food is burning, and JARVIS is advising them to locate the fire extinguisher, and Steve just really, really wants to kiss him.

Afterward, Tony apologizes for dinner being kind of a disaster, and all Steve can think is that he’d rather have a hundred burnt dinners with Tony than a perfect date with anyone else. He doesn’t want to date anyone else.

He’s in so much trouble.   
  


* * *

“Hey, so, I kind of need a favor?” 

Steve looks up from reading his book at the sound of Tony’s voice, a little more hesitant than usual. He knows Tony can’t see the title of what he’s reading because he’s using an e-reader, but he still starts, feeling a little guilty. He's right in the middle of a chapter where the hero is about to make a passionate declaration to try and win over his love. It’s a little too-spot on for Steve’s current situation, given that he’s been mulling over whether to tell Tony about how he feels, but romance novels are comfort reading for him. More than ever, he appreciates that most of them guarantee a happy ending. Tony is looking troubled, and Steve resists the urge to get up and erase Tony’s frown with his touch, or better yet, his mouth. He bites back a sigh.

The knowledge of his feelings for Tony is still somewhat new, but it also feels like learning something familiar about himself, something that’s been there almost from the beginning. Some days Steve thinks that everything he feels must be written on his face and that Tony must know by now how much Steve wants to hold him for real, how much he wants Tony to be his. 

“Yeah, of course, anything.” Steve stands up before putting his e-reader down, moving closer to Tony.

“I kind of need a date for this charity gala thing tomorrow - I know it’s last minute, and you probably have plans, but Pepper’s gonna kill me if I show up alone -” 

Tony’s gesturing emphatically with his hands, a habit Steve reads easily as anxiety. A part of him wonders if Tony is nervous because he wants this to be a real date and not just a practice round, but the hope is quashed with Tony’s next words. 

“I know the press will be there, and we’ve kept our practice dates private for obvious reasons - I doubt they’ll think anything of it, though, and it could be useful for you to practice at something more public? We’re public figures, after all.” 

“Of course, Tony, I’m happy to help.” Then a flutter of unease fills his stomach, and Steve pauses. “But I - uh, I’m not really good at dancing, I wouldn’t want to embarrass you.”

Tony smiles at him reassuringly, eyes soft. “You’ll do fine, Steve, and I promise if it gets too much, we can make a run for it.” 

Steve quirks an eyebrow at him. “And Pepper wouldn’t kill you for that?”

“She would, but you’d save me from her, wouldn’t you?” Tony bats his eyelashes, and Steve laughs freely, a swell of fondness rushing through him. 

“Well, I guess I’d have to, she won’t be taking my date away from me without a fight.” Steve’s voice is teasing, even as his heart beats faster at the word 'date'. If only this wasn’t just a favor for Tony. 

“Knew I could count on you, Rogers,” Tony says. After a beat, he continues. “I’ll be sure to fill up your dance card.”

Steve imagines holding Tony close in his arms, swaying to the sound of the music under the gaze of many curious onlookers, hands linked and their bodies moving together. It’s both a wonderful and tortuous image, but he manages to keep it together enough to reply. 

“Looking forward to it, Tony.”

* * *

“You know, for someone who said they’re not really great at dancing, you’re not half bad.” Tony’s quiet whisper puts Steve at ease, and he relaxes a little as the music picks up. 

“It helps that you’re leading. I have a good partner.” 

A lock of Tony’s hair has fallen into his eyes, and Steve almost reaches out to smooth it back into place before he catches himself. Dressing up in a suit may not be on Steve’s list of favorite activities, but Tony looks breathtakingly gorgeous in a matching dark suit and Steve counts this as an acceptable reward. 

“Bucky always liked going dancing and he’d always try to get me to go, but I was stubborn about it.” The words are easier to say in the small space between them, and the sight of Tony’s smile is a warm comfort. 

“I’m well aware of your stubborn streak, thank you very much.” The sound of Tony’s soft laughter has Steve chuckling in response, and in the next moment, he’s leaning in closer without realizing. 

“That’s the pot calling the kettle black, isn’t it? I think JARVIS would agree.” 

Tony huffs indignantly. “Did I not make it clear that you two are not allowed to gang up on me? It’s strictly forbidden, Steve.”

Steve hums. “Mhm, whatever you say.”

“Somehow I don’t find that very convincing, you’ll need to try again.” Steve snorts at that, looking up from where he’s been watching his feet. Tony’s eyes are bright with contentment. Steve is so mesmerized by the soft look on his face that he stumbles.

Tony catches him, one hand splayed on the small of his back, and suddenly their faces are very close together. Steve watches Tony’s mouth as his lips part in surprise, and the bright spark of desire that ignites within him is so intoxicating that Steve is leaning in before he remembers where they are. 

He’s reminded of it in the next moment when Tony pulls away sharply, and for a moment Steve feels like he’s back in his asthmatic pre-serum body, like it’s hard to breathe. Of course Tony doesn’t want this for real, and now Steve has ruined this by very nearly kissing Tony in front of an entire room of guests and reporters. 

Steve’s already stumbling over his apologies, heart jumping in his throat as Tony wraps a hand around his wrist and leads him off the dance floor. Now Tony can feel exactly how fast Steve’s heart is beating - his body keeps betraying his feelings, damnit.

They end up in a sheltered alcove in one of the balconies, and Steve finds the flow of his words trailing off as Tony steps closer to him. His expression is undecipherable, and Steve has no idea what to say. 

“I saw someone with a camera just now, multiple someones, actually, so it’s an easy guess that we’ll make the headlines tomorrow.” Tony’s eyes are still fixed on Steve’s, unwavering. “They’ll say we’re together, you know.”

Steve takes an unsteady breath. He could say he hadn’t been thinking, that the evening and champagne had gone to his head, and he knows that Tony would let him take that out easily. Pepper could clear things up with the press with a few clearly worded letters, and this would all be swept under the carpet.

Or he could tell the truth and be brave. He doesn’t know how Tony feels, really, but Steve knows how he feels, and he knows he would regret never knowing. His mother once said that you know you love someone when they make you feel brave. Steve has never felt braver than when he’s next to Tony, so he takes a leap of faith. 

“And what if - what if that were true?” Steve moves one step forward into Tony’s space. The sharp intake of breath he hears in response to his words has his heartbeat picking up, and Steve reaches forward to cup Tony’s face in one hand. “What if I don’t mind people thinking it’s real?” 

“Steve - are you sure about what you’re asking here?” Tony’s expression has collapsed into disbelieving wonder, and his voice is wobbling a little. Steve feels a tide of emotion sweep over him at this, and he can’t keep his words in. 

“I know exactly what I’m asking, Tony. it’s what I’ve been wanting to ask for a while now.” He sends a tentative smile in Tony’s direction. “I’d like to date you.”

“Like, practice date?” The look in Tony’s eyes that Steve now recognizes as hope flares brighter, but there’s still a note of uncertainty there. 

Steve shakes his head, wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist. “No, I mean, date for real. Honestly, I think we’ve been dating for ages, it just took me a while to realize, and then I did, and I love you, and -”

Steve’s face colors as he registers his last words, but his attempt to pull away is aborted by the happy blush on Tony’s face. “You - I love you too, Steve.”

Tony’s smiling as he says the words. Steve succumbs to the urge to kiss that beautiful smile, because now he can. It’s perfect, completely and utterly blissful. 

They lose themselves in the luxury of touching each other without having to second-guess everything, trading warm kisses and reverent looks for long moments. They’re both breathing hard by the time they break apart, and Steve leans down to touch his forehead to Tony’s, loathe to move away.

“So, I have a question.” 

Tony punctuates his statement with another kiss. Steve hums happily in response, pulling Tony against him. 

“Mhm?”

“With all the practice dates, when’s our anniversary?” Tony asks.

His question is met with a warm laugh, and Steve’s response ends up lost in more kissing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are the best gifts! :D
> 
> chat with me on tumblr and twitter under the same handle, I love screaming about stevetony <3


End file.
